Tell Me
by Difficult-notImpossible
Summary: He had decided that his own reflection was nothing compared to the sight of her standing there, looking just as gorgeous as the first time he saw her. JamesxOC


**I was going through all my BTR stories today when I noticed something… I've written a oneshot for Carlos, Kendall, and Logan… and not James? It didn't seem fair to me, and even though Carlos is my all time favorite (I'm in love lol) I still love James and "the face"! He deserves a one shot too dontcha think? **

**So here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Say it." He whispered in her ear.

She laughed, settling herself onto his lap. He grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Say it." He said again.

"No," she giggled, smirking as she fumbled with the remote in her hand, trying to find the right channel.

She turned her head slightly as she surfed the channels to see him pouting, which honestly, she thought was adorable. "Why not?"

She shrugged. "Cuz…"

"Cuz what?"

She paused for a minute, chewing on her lower lip in a way that made his heart flutter. His arms tightened around her waist and his nose tickled her neck. She kept her eyes trained on the screen in front of her and tried to ignore the thousands of butterflies flying around in her stomach.

"Cuz I don't wanna." She finally answered.

His face fell and his heart sank. Sure, he knew she was kidding, but the power of those words, even though they weren't true, seemed to stab him right in the heart and turn the knife. His hazel eyes seemed to grow bigger with sadness, and she felt his arms loosen around her waist.

Turning, she took in his hurt expression.

"James… what's wrong?" she asked him, worry swimming around in her big chocolate eyes.

His lower lip folded over his top lip and he let his eyes express his pleas. Katie had taught him exactly how to do it after he healed from the whole Dak Zevon fanatic attack. Now he did it only when begging her to do something for him, which wasn't often. "You won't say it." He whined.

She rolled her eyes playfully and reached behind her, running her fingers through his soft, sandy brown hair.

He grinned. If it was anyone else touching his hair and messing it up the way she was doing now, he would have had a fit and burst. She was the only exception to this rule.

Taking his white smile as a confirmation that he _was_ okay, she turned back around and made herself comfortable against his chest, throwing all her attention into the show on the television.

Five minutes passed… ten… fifteen… and still, nothing was said between the two teenagers. He shook his head to let his hair settle back into place, and he tried to get her attention by humming her favorite song gently in her ear.

She didn't notice.

At least, that's what he thought. She tried to hide her smile and kept her eyes trained on the TV. She knew it was mean to pretend to ignore him like she was, but she couldn't help it. Annoying James Diamond was probably the funnest thing she could ever do.

Clearing his throat, he adjusted his position on the bright orange couch, figuring to get her attention that way. Nothing pissed her off more than when he moved too much while she was on his lap.

Nothing.

In much too good of a mood to snap at him, she just waited for him to get comfortable to adjust herself while staying focused on the random sitcom playing that she had lost all attention for.

With one last try, he pressed his lips to her cheek, leaving them there for a minute. She only smiled and said nothing.

That's it.

Snatching the remote out of her hand, he turned the power of the TV off.

She turned around (fully this time) and raised her eyebrows at the popstar. "There better be a good reason why you turned off _Magic Middle School_."

"Tell me you love me." He said in a stern voice, and she was taken aback by the power and desperateness of his tone.

She leaned forward and pressed their noses together, wrapping her arms around his neck. A crooked, closed lipped smile stretched on his face, and he closed his eyes, waiting.

"No."

His world stopped for a minute, giving him a glimpse of the intensity of the moment before crashing down on top of him. His eyes flashed open in time to see her climb off of his lap and make her way over to the kitchen, where she pretended to look for something in the refrigerator.

"What?" he snapped, his eyebrows scrunching together. Standing up, he stormed over to her small figure and grabbed her by the waist, hoisting her on the top of the island in the kitchen.

Her game was sort of ruined now, for now she wasn't able to hide her face from him, and she knew he had always been good at reading her expressions… not to mention her eyes.

Concentrating and remembering the mini acting classes Camille had taught her, she forced another teasing smile to take over her face, and she hoped her eyes didn't give her away. Looking down at him, she was determined not to notice how beautiful he was. With his shaggy brown hair and big, hazel eyes. She tried not to notice how big his arms actually were when he wore that black v-neck. She tried not to notice how good his hands felt as they moved along her waist while he wrapped his arms around her once again.

_Get a hold of yourself_. She thought quietly.

"What 'what'?" she threw back at him, putting her hands on his large shoulders.

"Addy, please…Tell me you love me." He begged, his eyebrows drooping over his eyes, showing vulnerability for the first time in his life.

"Why are you so desperate to get me to say it, when practically everyone yells it in your direction every single day?"

"Who is this _everyone_ you speak of?" he demanded.

She laughed in amusement and pulled Katie's newest issue of _Pop Tiger_, holding it up for the member of Big Time Rush, who, of course, was printed on the cover, his famous smile brightening up the page. "We Love BTR!" was the phrase printed under the picture.

"That doesn't prove anything!" he shouted.

Pulling out a hand sized recording machine, she pressed play.

"_I love you James! JAMES! I LOVE YOU!_" a high, female voice shrieked, as well as many other overlapping voices screaming his name.

"That was the concert you guys invited me to yesterday." She informed him.

He looked up at her and stretched his arm out, brushing her dark red hair from her face. "That doesn't matter to me." He said in a low voice. "Every girl in the world can tell me she loves me with the deepest meaning they could ever come up with, but none of them will ever matter…" he stared deep into her eyes, dark hazel meeting chocolate brown. "None of it will matter unless… unless it's coming from you."

Her smirk disappeared, and her game came crashing down. Her eyes widened and filled with tears.

"James…." She whispered.

He lifted her easily from the island and set her on her feet, his eyes never leaving hers.

He towered over her by at least a foot, and she stared up at him with smoldering eyes, breath taken and star struck. He stared back, totally focused on her and not his mirror for once. He had decided that his own reflection was nothing compared to the sight of her standing there, looking just as gorgeous as the first time he saw her.

She was completely vulnerable to him now.

He intended on taking advantage of it.

"Say it." He whispered.

She smiled and hopped up, pulling his head down by the back of his neck. Their faces clashed together and their lips connected. Their eyes were shut tight as their lips moved in perfect unison.

"Fine," she gave in when they pulled apart. He pressed another kiss to her lips. "I love you." He grinned in response. "Happy?" she asked, trying to sound annoyed, which, of course, failed.

"Very… and I love you too." He said before connecting their lips yet again.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
